Nightmare
by Mosswhisker
Summary: This takes place a month after Hamham heartbreak, and Spat feels unsure of what to do next. What will he do when a strange hamster decides to get rid of Spat and take his place. Spat decides the only way to get his life back is to allign with an old enemy
1. Prolouge

**Nightmare**

Prolouge:

Clouds grew in the sky above a castle over-looking a near by stream. The clouds rumbled as if angry, a storm would be upon them soon. A thunderclap broke out and it was followed by more violent thunderclaps. Lightening streaked across the sky and struck the ground like a gun shot from the heavens. Inside was Spat, the hamster to be feared, the hamster who hates all love and seeks to destroy it. At least he used to be a threat, now nearly a month after the incident (The game Ham-ham Heart break) he is as feared as night light.

Spat paced around his throne grumbling to himself about what he was to do. He was falling in a deep depression ever since Hamtaro and Bijou's triumph over him. No hamster feared him now, they all knew his face, they all knew his name and they all knew his tricks.

Spat though to himself'Maybe I should quit now, try to change my ways, oh what the heck am I thinking? 'Change' my ways? What an idiotic idea! I could always move to another town, no, no, that won't work either, I could never just leave Spat Tower, not when I've invested my life into it.'

"Stupid Hamtaro! Stupid Bijou! Stupid Harmony!" Spat shouted out to the world, a thundercrack clapped again. "I'm a wash out because of them, I can't even show my face in public without a battalion of hamsters breathing down my neck! Ptpth! Ptpth!" He pattered over to where he kept his pitchfork, a stand beside his throne so that it was in easy reach.

Another clap of thunder was heard the flashes of lightening stirred fear in anyone who heard it. A door creaked, it sounded like the main door, Spat spun around with a growl expecting to see Harmony as an unwelcome vistor, there to try and 'save' him. Instead a black hamster was seen, sporting a evil grin on his face, he had bat wings just like Spat, but they were larger, much larger.

"Who are you? Ptpth." Spat growled with distrust, "Why do you come to my palace UN-invited?!?"

"Pretty nice pad you got here," the black hamster growled. "They call me Nightmare, and I here to gain my rightful place."

"Rightful place? Ptpth! The only rightful place anyone who dares enter my home is out in the pouring rain. State your business and leave!" Spat growled unhappily.

"Spat you've got it all wrong, I'm here to replace you," Nightmare snickered drawing closer to Spat.

"Re-re-replace me?" Spat repeated his words, shocked. "What do you mean replace me, ptpth?"

"Frankly, Spat you've lost your touch, now I've come to fill in the holes in our plan you've dug." Nightmare growled in anger, "The boss isn't happy, and he needs a hamster like me to finish the job! So I'm taking everything from you; your castle, your life, and your magic trident thingie."

"It's a pitchfork, that's one, ptpth, and two, you don't honestly think I'm stepping down from my position do ya? And what boss are you talking about?" Spat growled grabbing his pitchfork and aiming it at Nightmare.

"I don't have the patience or the time to explain it to you!" Nightmare hisses taking to the sky. He flew to Spat and dived down upon him like a hawk. Knocking Spat over onto the ground. He grabbed Spat's pitchfork and attempted to free Spat of it, but Spat wasn't going to let go without a fight.

The two wrestled on the ground biting and scraching each other vicously. Nightmare punched Spat in the stomach making Spat wail in pain, then he yanked to pitchfork from Spat's paws. Nightmare kicked Spat back down as he tried to get up, and punched him when Spat tried to swipe his pitchfork back.

Finally fed up with Spat petty fight, Nightmare swung the pitchfork and hit Spat in the face. Knocking him down for the count, or so it seemed. Nightmare grinned triumphly, and stepped on Spat making him yelp in pain.

"Let it be known that I, Nightmare, lord of darkness, have defeated the great Spat, the hater of love!" Nightmare laughed out evilly. Spat's anger grew to fever pitch, and he flipped the black hamster off him and threw him against a wall.

"Take that! You so-called lord of darkness!" Spat laughed triumphly. He stomped over to Nightmare who sat there slightly dazed at what just happened. Spat took back his prized weapon and scoffed at Nightmare, "Ptpth!"

Suddenly just as Spat was walking away an orange blast from out of nowhere hit Spat from behind. It was so powerful it knocked down Spat and his pitchfork. Spat gazed around dizzily as he tried to regain the feeling in his limbs. If he could only reach his pitchfork to defend himself, but Spat's limbs won't respond they felt numb. An orange hamster (no not hamtaro) walked over to Spat and grabbed his pitch fork.

"No one denies my son his right place!" growled the hamster.

"Dad, I could have just took care of it!" Nightmare said with a whiney voice.

"Shut up, whelp, you've got the fork thingie don't you? So keep your mouth shut," the father growled looking at Spat.

"What should we do with the body?" Nightmare said quizzitivly.

"Body?…I…I'm…not dead," Spat grumbled uncomfortably.

"I'll take care of it, son," the orange hamster said looking mischieviously at the unmoving Spat. "I'll take care of every thing."

(ooh! poor Spat! Don't worry I would never kill him off. Please Review!)


	2. Chapter 1: A Grim Discovery

**Nightmare**

Chapter 1: A Grim Discovery

The next day within the Ham-ham clubhouse, it was a sunny day, completely opposite to yesterday's strom. Harmony was standing in front of a mirror brushing her fur. She was humming a song merrily and skipping in place every other note. She giggled merrily and placed her hallo back on her head, then looking in the mirror.

Suddenly she saw something in the mirror that scared her to the bone, she saw Spat in the mirror infront of her. He bore an stern expression on his face, and he growled angrily, "Because of you my life hangs in the balance! Ptpth!"

"gasp! Spat!?!" Harmony leapt backwards in fear then regained balance and looked in the mirror again, but Spat was gone. "Spat? Hmm…I was so sure I saw Spat."

"What iz zit Harmony?" Bijou said walking over, her pretty blue ribbons tied off perfectly.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I must still have Spat on my mind." Harmony said with a slight an unsure expression on her face. She turned to Bijou again, "Yes, Bijou, did you want something?"

"Oh well, yes, ze boys and I are going to take a jog, want to join us?" Bijou asked walking closer to Harmony.

"Ofcourse, I could use the exercise," Harmony said walking down the stairs with the French hamster at her tail. Hamtaro, Howdy, Oxnard, Cappy, and Stan awaited patiently at the door.

"Come on, Harmony, we're going on a hike to that stream that surrounds Spat's tower. With Spat gone, it should be safe." Hamtaro said with a smile. With that the Ham-ham's were off to the stream by Spat's tower.

Memories littered their journey though the forest to their desitnation, and Harmony felt unsettled.Bijou and Hamtaro took up the lead while Howdy, Oxnard and Stan followed deriectly behind, while Cappy stayed in the back of them dragging along another pot on his head. Harmony couldn't shake this eerie feeling in her heart. She started to lag behind the others, looking at the ground with an upset gaze. Finally she looked up at the others, but no one was there! She had actually gotten lost in the forest.

"Oh this is so not good," Harmony said to herself. Then she heard the sound of rushing water and walked toward it. Sure enough, there it was, the Castle that over looked the stream, Spat's Castle.

She walked over toward it realizing the Ham-Hams couldn't have traveled far. She sat by the water and looked around her beautiful surroundings. She inhaled the air, it smelled of sweet spring flowers, and a hint of wet fur.

"Wet fur?" Harmony looked at the stream again and saw a small gray and white hamster floating a top of a small board in the water. "Oh no!" The hamster appeared to be unconcesous and barely breathing. Harmony flew into the air and over to the hamster, dangerously close to the water. She landed on the 'raft' and pulled the hamster to a sitting position. "Don't worry little fella, I've got you."

She flew off the board with the hamster in her paws and struggled to cross the stream with his dead weight weighing her down. She made it across but hit the ground with a thud. Harmony layed the hamster down and looked him over, the hamster looked oddly farmilar, but she couldn't understand where she'd seen him.

"Harmony?" Bijou's voice was heard approaching them. The group walked over Hamtaro leading the way with Bijou following. Once they saw Harmony they rushed over.

" Harmony, what going on?" asked Hamtaro racing to her side.

"I found this hamster on a board a drift in the water." Harmony said holding the now shivering hamster close to her. "He's out cold, and I don't know who he is or anything."

Hamtaro sat his bag down and pulled out a blanket and gave it Hsrmony. Harmony took it and wrapped it around the hamster thoroughly. "W-Will he live," Hamtaro asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Harmony said fearfully, "I'm not a doctor, I may be a love doctor, but I'm not a plain doctor." The hamster stirred in his sleep and his whiskers and his eyes twitched. "I think he's waking up!"

"I think your right," Oxnard said looking at the gray and white hamster.

"Hey, can you hear me little fella? Are you alright?" Harmony asked as the hamsters eyes began to open.

To her surprise the hamster had small beady eyes unlike the other ham-hams whose eyes were large and cute. His eyes only opened half way, and he looked around without emotion in those beady eyes. It took a minute for everything to register to him, then he shouted and pulled himself away.

"Pfpth! Ahh! Let go of me!" he hissed angrily pushing Harmony away. He shook his fur and turned toward her, thinking that she wanted a fight. "I don't need your 'soul saving' love, Harmony!"

"How do you know my name, when I don't even know yours," Harmony said freaking out a little. "Who exactly are you?"

"Open your eyes, you little pixie, your not blind!" the hamster growled, "It's me Spat, pfpth!"

(Duh!Duh!Duh! Thanks for reading, please review so that I know it's somthing I really should continue! Thanks And NO flaming! Construtive critism is accepted, in fact it's wanted, I want to get better at writing. But don't butcher me please, this is my first Hamtaro story.)


	3. Chapter 2: Spat's Problem

**Nightmare**

Chapter 2: Spat's Problem

Spat looked around at the bewildered Ham-hams staring at him as if they couldn't believe he was Spat. Try as he might, but Spat couldn't remember what happened and how he got this far from Spat Tower. Confused he shook his head angrily, throwing more water drops off his face. Harmony approached him cautiously, and put a paw on his shoulder, but Spat pushed it off with a growl.

"Spat…um…sorry we didn't recognize you-you look different without your costume." Harmony was the first to speak.

"Yeah you look like a normal hamster without it," Cappy said peaking out of the pot on his head. "Like us?"

"Normal? For one there is nothing normal about you guys and second, I still have my costume on! Pfpth!" Spat said turning his back to them.

"Sure you do," Stan said sarcastically, "why don't you prove it and fly away."

"Fine, pfpth, I will!" Spat said jumping up into the air, but then crashing down on his face. "OW! Pfpth! Wait, why can't I fly?" he turned and ran to the stream and looked at his reflection. He looked like a normal hamster, which shocked him so much he fell backwards.

"Spat, are you alright?" Hamtaro asked.

"My costume…it's…it's gone!" Spat said in shock.

"Yes we know, Captain Obvious!" Howdy said following his usual annoying laughter. "Look's like the great Spat had a great splat! Ha Ha! Get it! Get it!"

"Say one more word Howdy, and I'll take that apron and choke you with it!" Spat growled angrily turning toward the Ham-hams again. He looked at them thinking, 'How could I have gotten in this predicament?' Then it came to him, "Nightmare!"

"Who's Nightmare?" asked Harmony trying to get closer to him.

"Some hamster who apparently wants to replace me," Spat said with a sigh.

"Replace you? What do you mean, replace you?" Oxnard said confused.

"I-I don't know, we fought, and…and…I can't remember much, but he took my pitchfork and heaven knows what else." Spat said rubbing his head trying to remember.

"Vat sounds terrible," Bijou said with sympathy for the poor hamster. "Hamtaro, we've got to help him."

"What are you nuts?" Howdy said.

"Help, Spat, after all he's done?" Stan said.

"I'd rather burn my hats then help him," Cappy said with mumurs of agreement in the group.

"What do you think Hamtaro?" asked Oxnard.

"Look Ham-hams, we can't just leave a fellow ham in need," Hamtaro said bravely, "No matter who he is or what he's done."

"Your right," Harmony said, "Being a ham-ham comes first. Even if it is Spat, we're talking about."

"Gee, that makes me so much better," Spat said sarcastically.

"Are you hurt at all," Harmony asked Spat, ignoring his last comment.

"The only thing hurt on him is his bruised ego," Howdy said with his laughter following.

"Howdy!" Spat shouted, but Harmony held him back from killing Howdy. "You are so lucky the fairy princess was here to save your butt!"

"Everyone just calm down," Hamtaro said trying to intervine.

"Tell that to mister jokester over there," Spat said making Harmony barly able to hold on to him.

"Howdy, cut zit out," Bijou said, "Spat don't pay mind to him, he does zis to everyone."

"Come to the clubhouse with us Spat, there we can figure out what to do," Hamtaro said extending a paw to help him up.

Spat looked at it for a moment, then he pushed Hamtaro's paw away, "What makes you think I need your help."

"How about the fact your powerless and your home and your livihood has been stolen by another hamster who tried to kill you." Stan answered.

"Well…I'm not coming with you," Spat said turning his back to them.

All of the Ham-hams looked at each other and smiled, almost mischievously. A minute later they had Spat tied to a rope and were dragging him along the path. Howdy was the one holding the rope, chuckling to himself.

"You guys are so dead when I get out of here," Spat said in a growl, "Do you hear me!"

"Shut up back there, or we'll stuff an acorn in your mouth," Stan said.

"Don't you think we're being too hard on him," Harmony said looking at her old time enemy with sympathy.

"It's Spat, I don't know if there is such a thing as being too hard on him," Cappy said following slowly.

"But still," Harmony said looking at Spat, who was digging his paws in the ground trying to stop them from taking him anywhere. She giggled a little, " That's the stubborn Spat I know."

"What are we going to tell Boss?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yeah, Boss isn't the type of guy to let a guy like Spat in his house." Oxnard said.

"Let me talk to him," Bijou offered, "Maybe I can convince him."

"Good idea," Harmony said with a giggle, "Tee hee, you do that Bijou." She looked back at Spat. Who was sitting down on the ground with his arms crossed looking very annoyed.

"Pfpth, I'm sure this violates SOME law out there," Spat growled glaring at them.

"Well, if you'd just follow us like a normal hamster, we wouldn't have to drag you there." Harmony said looking at him.

"Well…well…" Spat mumbled trying to think of a come back, "Pfpth!"

Harmony shook her head with an amused smile as they neared the clubhouse. "Well we're almost there, Spat, so you won't be dragged much longer."

"Yeah, but if he doesn't coorawporate, I'd rather keep him tied up, then have him cause a muck in the clubhouse." Stan said looking at him.

"Vat wouldn't be fair to Spat," Bijou said in response.

"Since when is Spat ever fair to us?" Stan said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Hamtaro said to Stan.

"Yah, and that's why I'm being dragged by a rope," Spat hissed.

"…forget it, guy's were here," Hamtaro said as the door to the clubhouse could be seen. They walked over to it, and glanced at each other then glanced at Spat. They were wondering the same thing, 'Should we really trust Spat in our clubhouse?'

Harmony looked at Spat, sympathetically, "I believe that he won't cause harm, not in this state." Everyone stared at her blankly for a moment then she spoke again, "I know he won't harm anyone like this, trust me. 'Cause I know you trust him as much as you trust Howdy to tell a good joke, but still at least trust me. I'll be keeping my eye on him, alright?"


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare Returns

**Nightmare**

Chapter 4: Nightmare returns

The doors swung wide open and Harmony walked though the door, with a smile crossing her face. Hamtaro and Bijou following her then Spat, Howdy, Oxnard, Stan, and Cappy. Boss was sitting high in a chair; he looked over at them with a pleasant expression on his face.

"Hey everyone, how was your jog?" Boss said walking over, "I would have come if someone told me." He then noticed Spat and kindly said, "And who's this?"

"You mean you don't recognize him?" Hamtaro said surprised.

"I'm Sp-" Spat started to say, but Hamtaro covered his mouth before he said anything.

"His name is a…" Hamtaro started, but his voice trailed off.

"Oreo," Harmony finished.

"Oreo?" the others echoed. "Oh right, Oreo."

OREO! A cookie! Your going to name me after a-" Spat started but Hamtaro covered his mouth again.

"He's a tad on the eccentric side," Howdy said quickly.

"Well welcome to the clubhouse Oreo," Boss said patting Spat on the shoulder. "My home is your home."

"Um…thanks," Spat said trying to crack a smile, he ended up cracking an awkward looking grin. Then he looked at the others and whispered, "If I ever get my stuff back, your all on the top of my list!"

"You're welcome," Harmony said with a smile.

"Gee, what a pleasant fellow to talk to," Stan said sarcastically.

"Give him sometime," Harmony said turning to them.

"Harmony, he's a lost cause," Howdy said with Stan nodding. "You can get as much good out of him as you can get milk from rock!"

"No, it's not true," Harmony said, "There is good in everyone, even Spat."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sandy said walking over.

"Um…nothing," they all said at the same time.

Spat walked over to the table and was looking around the clubhouse, "This place is bigger than I thought it'd be." He looked at Snoozer who was sleeping on the table. "Hey, hey, hello! It's rude to sit on the table! Hello!"

"Don't even try," Boss said, "He never wakes up, Oreo, his name's Snoozer."

"Oddly appropriate name," Spat said looking at him. He sat at the table and wondered what to do with himself.

Harmony walked over to him, "You'll stay here till we work out a plan."

"No one tells me where to stay," Spat grumbled.

"Look, I know it's quite an adjustment," Harmony said with a smile, "But maybe you'll learn to like it."

Spat just looked at her, why was she being so nice? He looked away defiantly, "If you're trying to save my soul or something it's not working."

"Well maybe-" Harmony started, but she was interrupted by Maxwell running in yelling.

"pant Outsidepant hamster pant town pant trouble pant" Maxwell panted falling down as soon as he entered.

Sandy was the first to his side, "Maxwell! Maxwell, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but a hamster is terrorizing Fun Land! He's dressed in a devil costume…" Maxwell panted.

"Spat?" Boss said suddenly, "That evil rat with wings is back?"

Spat almost jumped at Boss, but Harmony grabbed his shoulders and made him stay still. So instead he just growled angrily.

"No, no someone else!" Maxwell said out of breath.

"Nightmare," Spat growled to Harmony.

"We've got to get there," Harmony said with the utmost importance.

Hamtaro shouted out, "Come on Ham-hams we've got to stop him!" He led them all out to Fun land.

When they arrived…..

Spat was the first to run into the gates and look at the scene, there flying in the sky was Nightmare wearing Spat's costume. Spat growled angrily to himself, Nightmare was flying around zapping everyone passing by. Hamsters went flying the ground hit by the blasts exploded with bounds of energy. Everyone was running around screaming and crying. Nightmare eyed a little baby hamster cowering behind the trash can.

"Say goodbye, little fella," Nightmare said evilly chuckling.

"No," Spat said something strange rising inside him. He clenched his fists as the pitchfork was charging up. Then without another thought he leapt at the boy and pushed him away from the beam. The two of them, rolled across the ground away from the blast as it demolished the brick path.

"My baby," A mother hamster yelled calling to the baby hamster.

Spat let him go, "Get out of here, now!" The baby ran away to his mother crying hysterically. Spat looked at Nightmare glaring, "You're misusing that power!"

Hamtaro and the others arrived just then, and Harmony gasped at the evil hamster. They stared at him shocked for so long. Nightmare saw Harmony and smiled evilly and with an evil chuckle he swooped down and grabbed Harmony.

"Let me go!" Harmony screamed trying to reach her wand, "Let me go! Help!"

"Let her go!" yelled Boss.

"No can do!" Nightmare growled, "If I get rid of Harmony then I'll have no one to rise up against me, Mah! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Boss leapt at Nightmare with all his might to come to Harmony's rescue. Harmony looked at him her eyes twinkling, "My hero!" Then Boss fell flat on his face, Harmony sighed, "My hero?"

"LET HER GO!" Spat hissed climbing up a pole and flinged himself at Nightmare knocking the two out of the sky. Spat and Nightmare rolled on the ground scratching and biting.

Hamtaro ran over to Harmony, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay now," Harmony said looking at Spat. "Should we help?"

"I don't know," Hamtaro said quietly.

"Ham-hams hurry while he's distracted, help the others!" Boss commanded, and the other Ham-hams ran off to help the other hamsters in Fun Land.

"I grow tired of this fight," Nightmare growled throwing Spat off him, "You are no challenge to me, anymore." He pointed the pitchfork at Spat letting it charge to unleash a blast of energy. "How fitting, your death will be at the hands of your own weapon!"

Harmony waved her wand and shot a beam of stars at Nightmare knocking him over. Then she ran to Spat's side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and I don't need your help," Spat growled.

"You don't need help with what? Getting your butt kicked? Cause you've got that covered pretty well," Stan said with a chuckle, And then he ran off when Spat glared at him.

Nightmare rose again and glared down Harmony and Spat. Harmony pulled herself close to Spat as if to protect him. Nightmare aimed his pitchfork at them and it glowed brightly. Spat's eyes grew wide, and his heart thumping so hard it could have broken out of his chest. "Well, lookie at this a two for one deal! MAH! HA! HA! HA! Now I'll finish you off, once and for all!"

(DUH DUH DUH! Thanks please review! the more reviews the faster I get the chapters done!)


End file.
